The fiery tempered slave and obnoxious hanyou
by kags-1982
Summary: Kagome is a princess turned slave, bought by Inuyasha hanyou, this fic includes rape, and lemons so just so you know..
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:

**The fiery tempered slave and the obnoxious hanyou**!

Kagome Higurashi once a beautiful princess now a slave in training to become a pleasure slave for a youkai, who disgusting, to think that this was to become her fate. She was terrified of the though of having to sleep with someone she didn't love and that angered her even more, she began banging on the cell she was in and screaming obscenities that some wouldn't dare say, just as Naraku the slave keeper came along to slap the ignorant slave, A had stopped his slap in mid-air and the swing never came, A voice said "Don't you ever hit a woman, slave or not it's just now how you treat a lady as beautiful as this one. Hi my name is Miroku, I am a fellow Buddhist monk to the wealthy taisho family and am here with my friend Inuyasha Taisho who has come to purchase his first love slave since he is of age now to own one. I don't think a beautiful flower such as you belongs here if you want I can add you to my own harem of slaves such as yourself, I bet you are a firecracker in bed." Slam, whap, bam, a swirly-eyed miroku was on the floor as a loud voice boomed, " Hey you wench, what the fuck do you think you are doing, Kagome turned fiery eyes on our hanyou and lunged at him grabbing him and biting him and swearing obscenities at him. "Understand this stupid mutt, I am a princess and not some slave, I have been wrongfully sold into slavery and will not tolerate being talked to as some plaything by your perveted friend here. Inuyasha's golden eyes went red partially as he grabbed Kagome off of him and threw her on the ground rather roughly, "How much is the bitch, I want her, "Naraku, but sir she isn't fully trained yet and.. "Look do you want my business or not, I said I will take the fiery bitch" So heres your money, give me my slave.

With that Kagome was put on a slave chain and led out to Inuyasha who grabbed her collar and yanked it none to gently saying, "Now that you are mine, you will obey me or you will feel the consequences, now lets get going wench!" Miroku awoke and groped Kagome, where she started to slap him, but Inuyasha beat him to the punch, don't touch my slave, Miroku if it pleases you I will buy you a new slave here but mark my words this bitch is mine!" Miroku got scared, but his eyes lit up when he came to a cage with a girl with a dark haired pony tale that was trying to ignore everyone and petted her little kitty with two tails, Kiara she spoke do not even bother trying it's hopeless we can't get out of here, I hate this damn Naraku to hell!' Miroku instantly decided he wanted the girl as he groped her she screamed hentai and smacked our poor monk, he was smitten and bought her, once she was on his leash, he began groping her again, but this time she just let him, just happy to be away from that horney man miroku.

As soon as they left the building Kagome looked at her new owner with a look of pure hatred, how dare he treat the former princess like she was his property, well she would show him just what a bitch she really could be. Sango glanced at her new master and felt annoyed, "This damn pervert is my new master, just fucking great, now I have to be molested and can't even have any say in the matter, she had to let him touch her whenever he wanted to or he would take her back to Naraku.

Miroku decided that he wanted to buy some things for his new slave, so he drove to the mall, and straight to Victoria's Secret where he had his slae measured and she tried on thong's bras, lingerie, and some satiny pink see-through pajama's.

With Inuyasha and his new slave, it occurred to him he didn't know her nameso he spoke, "Oy wench, what did you say your name was." Kagome, ingnored him and kept walking when she felt a jerk on her leash, "Bitch, answer your master when he talks to you" Ka-go-me she said none to quietly and they walked on. He met up with Miroku and led Kaogme into the store for her to also get some bra's, panties, and some pj's with fire on them that were silky and tight and a velver blue nightgown, than they headed to gucchi's to buy some gown's and high heel shoes, pants, tops, and regular shoes, along with some coats and other stuff.

Chapter Two: Adjusting to my new home..

Kagome changed into a tight pink halter top with a pair of tight black flared jeans and some black shiny high heels, and Sango wore a black mini-shirt with some hip hugging blue jeans and some silver high heels and she was turning pink from the houshi master grabbing her ass all the time, she finally flipped out and knocked him out yelling Hentai as loud as she could, Finally after a silent ride home, Kagome was dragged upstairs by her new master and shown to their room which they would be sharing for now on.

In Miroku's quarters Sango new that she was in trouble, when her master was silent finally he spoke in a loud voice "You are my slave, and have no right to strike your master, as punishment for doing such you must entertain me tonight after dinner and than you will apologize to me in front of the whole Taisho household after I have given you twenty- five lashes with a whip is that understood?" Sango in tears, replies, yes master, she hears her master, whisper, I don't want to do this but it's policy in this household and I have to follow through after the whipping, come back here and I will apply a healing salve to take away the sting, but tell this to no one, I must appear as a heartless master just like the occupants of this castle.

In Inuyasha's room Kagome is close to tears, at being torn from her homeland and sold as a slave to a inu-youkai no less she has heard stories from fellow slavemates about the torture they love to depict on their new slaves. A uncomfortable silence followed as inuyasha finally spoke "You are now my slave, you will do what I want at all times and if you dare to disobey me than I will have no choice but to beat you, It's the way of my family and it will be enforced." Kagome nodded her head in understanding, than Inuyasha walked over to her and began kissing her and grabbing her breasts, Kagome turned a light shade of pink and started to speak, but remembered where she was and grew silent but after he tried to take off her top, she slapped him and he grew angry, his eyes glowed red and he said in a cool voice that didn't give away any emotion, "you dare strike your master, for that you shall be punished," He said since you are new to this whole being a slave thing, I shall go lightly on you and instead of the twenty- lashes you are supposed to receive I shall five you fifteen but make no mistake, I am not going to tolerate a disobedient bitch, you are mine so get used to it, and with that he left the room, When he came back he had a small black whip in his hands and commanded her to lay on the bed as he brought it down on her back, after the fifth hit tears stung her eyes, she began to sob and he hit her even more, saying "You are my slave you belong to me, I will not tolerate disobedience so you will apologize and promised never to do it again or next time you will be naked, and I will not hold out on you do you understand bitch! Kagome shook her head limply in understanding, digusted with himself, Inuyasha hated this but he had to do it or others would think him weak, after the fifteenth stroke, he dropped the whip as if it burned him and grabbed the sobbing Kagome in his arms and let her weep on him, he began kissing her and she just sobbed louder, he couldn't stand a woman crying so he finally frustrated shouted "Oy, wench lay down I have some salve to help lessen the sting and he removed her shirt and began massagin a goey green substance the smelled like lavender on her back and the whip marks slowly faded and she felt much better and stopped crying. Finally she spoke, "May I please speak master," Inuyasha spoke" Yes slave you may talk without asking permission when we are alone, I am not so cruel as you think, but I have to keep up the image or else someone may think me weak, and my older brother Sesshomaru would have my rep ruined. I don't like hitting slave's but I needed to show you that I mean business, so please don't make me do that again!"

He began to kiss Kagome and she tried to push away, crying again about how she had never been with someone and didn't want to be raped. A look of sympathy crossed his features quickly, replaced by a sneer, Keh, you are mine, slave and if I want you than I shall have you, I always get what I want."

He grabbed her and tearing her shirt off began kissing her roughly while grabbing her naked breasts, she was trying to fight him but still feeling the whip marks decided to just let him, since she really had no say in the matter. His eyes turned red and he said "Mine, than he tore off her pants and began licking her neck and all over her body, growling and saying mine" he nipped her neck and lapped up the blood, than when he couldn't take it anymore his Youkai blood took over and he grabbed her and turning her onto her stomach he propped her up on her knees and slammed into her with brute force, only when he smelled blood, did his senses return and he pulled out ashamed that he had just taken her so forcefully, and disgusted with himself he walked away leaving a shaken Kagome and slammed the door shut. Kagome, still shaking, decided she had better shower and clean the blood stains off of her leg before he returns again.

Meanwhile, in the forest Inuyasha was slamming his fists into passing trees, Kuso, I didn't want to take her that way, I wanted her to be willing, damn my demon blood, I raped her and I feel like shit, I am no better than my pussy brother fluffy, (aka Sesshy) He ran and ran and ran screaming obscenities and slicing trees with is claws after what seemed like hours, his rage was gone and he decided to go get some much needed sleep.

Kagome had taken a bath with rose petals and lavenders to sooth her sore muscles, she changed into a silky blue nightgown and crept into her new bed sobbing herself to sleep. Inuyasha could smell the tears and seeing Kagome all curled up in a ball, he whispered none to gently "Kagome, I am sorry, Slave or not I should not have done that I only hope that you don't think me a monster and kissing her on the forehead he rolled over and went to sleep.

Kagome awoke the next morning with a pain between her thighs, she about fainted when she saw who was sleeping next to her, terrified that he would wake up and rape her again, she feigned sleep, Inuyasha had been awake and he spoke "I know you are awake Kagome, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you I never meant to hurt you I lost control and for that I am sorry, with that he fell back asleep as it was only six a.m. Kagome a little shocked stayed awake and fell back asleep thinking maybe her master isn't such a creep after all…


	2. Chapter Two: A new existence

Chapter Three: A new existence 

Kagome fell back asleep as soon as she heard her new master's apology, she was still very sore from the brutal sex, but she felt better knowing, he wasn't a heartless monster like Naraku, her old slave trainer, she still wanted to hurt the hanyou, because she had lost some of her pride, deciding that she would make him love her and break his heart, than get him to free her and than she would be able to have revenge on whoever sold her into slavery in the first place. Inuyasha was tossing and turning having a horrible dream involving the death of his family, when he finally woke up in a cold sweat, there was his new slave sleeping peacefully and looking just as beautiful as an angel, atleast in her sleep. Deciding he needed some fresh air, he awoke her none to gently, "Oy wench, are you going to sleep all damn day or what"! Kagome woke up and getting angry at being awoke looked at her new master with angry eyes and slowly got up to get dressed, he told her to dress nice for she would be meeting his dad and brother today. Sesshomaru was eager to meet the hanyou's new playmate, for he heard that she was a temptress with a temper to match any great youkai.

At the table in the dining room sat, Tiaro Taisho and his son Sesshy Taisho, both impatiently waiting on Inuyasha and his new slave, down the stairs came Miroku and a sad looking Sango who just quietly was led down to the table to eat. Finally after some yelling and threatening Kagome let her new master drag her to meet some more monsters, she could care less about meeting. He warned her to speak only when spoken to or she would regret it later. She walked downstairs with her head held high despite the fact of her being a slave, She made eye contact with Sango and sat down next to her master. Inuyasha spoke this is my new slave her name is Kagome, she is a former princess, but a most suitable slave. Kagome, this is my brother Sesshomaru, Sesshy grabbed her hand and leering at her kissed it none to discreetly, saying if the hanyou can't please you than I am here. Tiaro spoke to Kagome, you were royalty, than what happened to make you a slave, where is your kingdom, oh nevermind, I really don't care, you are a new slave to this household, and no longer royalty, so you will obey all of us but especially your new master, for he is responsible for if you live or die.

Sesshomaru grabbed his breakfast and walked outside to eat the rest of it calling his slave, Rin to follow him. A brunette girl in a tight blue dress with slits came walking out yelling Ai, master and cheerfully ran our to eat with him. Kagome wasn't feeling all to hungry so she just sat there, after Taisho had gotten up and left to do some business, Inuyasha spoke up, "Kagome, if you have no interest in eating any breakfast, than go back to my room and wait for me, I have some business to do in town but will be back shortly, I expect a bath and you waiting for me when I get back or there will be hell to pay!"

Kagome only nodded her head asking if she could bring Sango with her, Miroku shook his head, no saying that his new slave must stay in her room and attend to him as punishment for disobeying him. So Kagome walked off and saying goodbye to her master and Miroku and Sango she walked back up to her new room. Bored at having nothing to do and no one to talk to she decided that she would write a letter to her kingdom saying, where she was and than try to get someone to sneak it out to the mail. After hours of being completely pissed at her new master and bored out of her mind, she decided to take a bath and than change into a red sheer nightgown and await her new master's return.

Inuyasha was practically fuming when he got home, he had a bad day arguing with a sale merchant about a family heirloom that was stolen and sold the infamous sword the Tetsuiaga, he had argued till his eyes turned red and he had almost slashed the guy's head clean off, but after deciding it was no use, headed home to his beautiful fiery slave, who made his member grow hard and turn to attention, just thinking about her naked and in his bed, and she had to do whatever he pleased, eager to get in his room, he practically flew the whole way home, when he arrived he was greeted to a site of Kagome in a red nightgown that showed her nipples hard as rocks, she was lightly dozing on his bed. She awoke to a growl, and saw her master hovering over her, he began to kiss her gently this time, but persistently and going along with it, remembering her plan, Kagome responded with equal fervor, kissing him, He began to suck on her neck and bite it, licking all down her body, his fangs slightly grazing her chest where a droplet of blood formed and he eagerly licked it up. When he got to her navel, he pulled up her nightgown exposing her clit and began to lap at it with his tongue, soon after Kagome was moaning in delight and bucking her hips up to meet his tongue, he relished the taste of her and lapped away eagerly as a new born pup would to a moms teet. After what seemed like hours not being able to take it anymore, he began to enter her, and with a moan she opened up and let him all of him, inside her at first she was scared that she would feel pain, but when she felt a wave of pleasure hit her, she moaned his name and they began to buck their hips in rhythm and soon she was moaning her master's name "Oh, In-u-yasha, and he felt release as he spurted his seed into her and gently bit her neck he came and they feel asleep in each others arms both naked and sated..

Preview of next chapter:

Miroku and Sango start to get to know each other and bond, lemon..


	3. Chapter Three: Changes

Chapter Three: A new beginning?

It had been over a few weeks, now with Inuyasha and Kagome living in peace, both getting along way to well, it was always the same, he would go out of town and she would await him in his room, bored but still concentrating about the plan for her freedom, she hated to admit it to herself but she was starting to like being with her new master, he had never lost his temper since that night, wait a minute no no no! I can't like that stupid hanyou, he is supposed to fall in love with me, not the other way around. Sango and Kagome hang out as long as it is okay with their master's who usually don't mind as long as when they both get home, each slave comes to attend to their every need.

Inuyasha had left to go back to the market to once again haggle his way into buying back the precious sword, still not understanding why such a huge hunk of junk of rusty metal is worth all the aggravation. He finally had the old myoga right where he wanted him and after he bought the damn sword, he saw a shiny pink pearl like necklace, and immediately thought of his new slave Kagome, who despite his stubbornness had started to grow very fond of her. He bought it and wrapped it up in some shiny red paper and off to the restaurant next door to get his favorite food Ramen ala chicken. After he finished stuffing his belly he ran into a old friend now turned enemy Koga the wolf demon. "Well well if it isn't dog shit, what are you doing off your leash hmm?" Inuyasha got very pissed at that nickname and soon they were in a fight, Inuyasha knocked Koga senseless after breaking his nose and kicking his stomach in a couple times. The injured wolf ran away with his tail between his legs. Ha ha wimpy wolf, that will teach you to mess with the great Inuyasha! With a happy little skip to his step at having kicked the wolf's ass he headed home to his Kagome.

Kagome was in her and her master's room with Sango talking about girl stuff, Sango had said that she had grown quite fond of her new master, when he wasn't being such a hentai that is. Kagome didn't want to tell Sango about her plan, so she just kept quiet about it saying that she didn't mind being with Inuyasha so much, and if the situation was different and they were dating, she might even like the annoying jerk. But alas she was his slave, and when he wanted her she had to oblige, or she would be beaten, even though she doubted that he would raise a hand to her after that night he whipped her. Inuyasha overheard the girl's talking and decided to ease drop he heard about miroku and Sango and even what Kagome said about him. Sensing her master, Kagome opened the door and out fell Inuyasha who landed hard on his stomach on the floor. Kagome couldn't help it she started to laugh and sensing trouble Sango left with out a word.

After Inuyasha had gotten up and Kagome has stopped laughing, A very angry Inuyasha who was red, from being laughed at, "Damn wench, what the fuck, that wasn't very funny, I am your master and not someone to be laughed at for that you are forbidden to leave this room until I decide otherwise, I thought that you were starting to respect me, but now I see that you are still the same stubborn bitch that I bought only a couple weeks ago!" Kagome had had enough of being treated this way and she was so pissed off that she forgot where she was and called him an cold hearted bastard. Now even more angry Inuyasha said "Bitch you will regret that and left slamming the door. Now Kagome was even more scared than she was that day he had whipped her. Inuyasha grabbed the necklace and broke it in half with his claws drawing blood. He had done everything to make his slave comfortable in her new life, but no more Mr. Nice guy he had had it, they would be master and slave, just like he should have left it, she was just a toy for his amusement and Sango was miroku's toy not her new friend, so now that he had his mind made up he decided to go lay down the law on his disobedient bitch of a slave.

Once the door opened, A very calm but cold Inuyasha, stated "You forget your place here, you are my slave, I am your master, and you will do whatever I want and I will not brook any disobedience from you do you understand you little bitch!" He grabbed her and slapped her hard in the face leaving a huge red handprint on her face. "Be glad that I did not use the whip, on you again, but make no mistake I will not be made a fool of again!" With that said he grabbed her and began to kiss her, but she spat in his face, and he slapped her again. She screamed how much she hated him and wished he would just drop dead. That was the moment that Tairo chose to walk into the room, he grabbed her from Inuyasha and dragged her out of the room towards the dungeons. Inuyasha didn't even try to stop his father as Kagome was whipped several times very roughly by his own father, than after the beating she was released and thrown over her master's shoulders, she was bleeding all over her back, her shirt was ripped.

Stupid Wench, I told you not to talk back to me, but I have no control over what my father does, I will use the healing salve, but than you will stay in my room, and your food will be brought to you and if you wish I will eat with you in the room. Now do you understand why I have gone easy on you little fool?" Kagome didn't hear a word her master had said she passed out from the pain and bleeding.

Sango was outraged at what had happened to Kagome, and tried to persuade her master to let her see Kagome, but Miroku had been given strict orders by Inuyasha not to let her near Kagome. Miroku feared the hanyou's wrath so he just locked up Sango in his room and ignored her pounding and frustrated cries.

Kagome woke up in her room alone, she was so upset she began to cry, Inuyasha's one weakness was crying so he scooped her up and tried to still the crying until she stopped and looking up at him with tear streaked eyes spoke "Master, I will be your humble slave, here for you physically but you will never have my heart or my soul, and with that she fell asleep. Those words hurt our young hanyou more than he would ever know.


	4. Not a real chapter: Author's note

Anthors note 

For those who have given me reviews I thank you, I am pretty new at writing this and I always like feedback, whether it be good or bad.. I know it may seem like inuyasha is being a cruel jerk, and Kagome is sorta ooc, but it will change, right now I am building it up for them to get closer, but I can't make it to quick or you lose interest, have patience with me, I am trying to make chapters but I have a busy life, and can only update on Mondays, Wednesdays and Tuesdays, gomen..

**Thanks for reading, I look forward to more feedback**


	5. Chapter Four: Botched Feelings and Attem...

CHAPTER FOUR: BOTCHED ATTEMPTS..

The next morning when Kagome the slave awoke, her master was already up. She remembered what happened last night with her master and that asshole his father the taiyoukai that dragged her like some peasant and whipped her until she was bleeding, she dreamed of his death and the day that she would see him die. Inuyasha was in a foul mood, Miroku noticed this and was very quiet, Sango brought up Kagome's breakfast. Kagome hugged Sango, she was like a sister to her and she loved being around her even if it was just for a moment.

Miroku was taking his new slave with him on a business trip, in which he was planning on selling his harem and than telling her how he felt about her, and possibly getting her to be his wife in the process, that is after the slave's council rightfully frees her. After hearing that Sango, was leaving with her master Kagome grew even more depressed and despondent, finally breaking down and sobbing out all her exasperations into her pillow.

After the fight she had with her master she was angry and more determined than ever to see this castle burned and her tormenters killed. She was a princess and she needed to remember that and focus on the thought that someone was going to come and rescue her from this hell. She was thinking of ways that she could escape her master, and run like hell without him going after her, deciding on drugging the hanyou, was one of her better options, because for some reason she couldn't bear the thought of killing him, wonder why. Her master walked in the door and ordered her to take a shower with him so like always she obliged him. Once in the shower, Inuyasha had to fight down the urge to take her once again, his demon blood coming to the surface, Kagome sensed the change in his appearance and seeing the stripes tried to get away but he grabbed her wrists in a most painful grip and started growling mine. He was attempting to rape her again, but this time she got the better hand and kneed him in his nuts and ran like hell out of the shower room locking the door to the shower door until he calmed down and turned back to normal. "Inuyasha" Keh, what the hell did you do that for you stupid bitch". "You were going to rape me again with your demon side, that came out once again, and I am not going to be used like some whore, just because your to weak to control your own damned self!"

Realizing that Kagome had gone to far, she cowered over in the corner of the bed awaiting her master's wrath. But in never came instead he was furious and just walked out the door not saying a word and proceeded to shout obscenities to no one in particular. "Why little brother, mature as always, having problems with your new slave, hmm. You are a hanyou, not a youkai, you can't control her you being a weak pathetic hanyou, why not let me have a try". With that said, Inuyasha lunged at Sesshy and claws brought out slashed his favorite fluffy kimono which pissed off our dear fluffy, so he backhanded Inuyasha into a corner and with a pissed off expression, lunged at him until Inuyasha got the better hand and sunk his claws into fluffy's legs, making him go down and than Inuyasha kicked him in the guts, Keh, stupid Fluffy, I may be a hanyou but I can still kick your ass!" With that leaving a furious and indignant Sesshomaru Inuyasha proceeded to his favorite tree to brood over why he couldn't control his other side around his slave.

On the road we find a furious and exasperated Sango trying to get her master to back off of her he had been groping her non-stop and she was getting pissed off. Not appreciating being treated like a toy all the damn time. She used to be a great demon slayer and now this, what the hell did she do to deserve such damn torment. Miroku had taken a liking to the spitfire and after the night he had to beat her he told her he would never raise a hand to her again, for she was to beautiful to mar such skin would be a crime. He wanted to make her his wife, and settle down, he was tired of having to buy slaves just to have some female companionship, threatening and ordering around just wasn't his thing, he wanted a willing partner in life, so with his mind made up he tried like hell to think of a way to tell Sango.

Inuyasha was quite confused about his feelings for his slave, he could not stay mad at her no matter how hard he tried, just looking at her angelic face was enough to melt his cool indifference. Both of them were getting along okay, there was no more arguing but a quiet peace, as if they both understood each other. Kagome became a more willing bed partner even seducing her master and whispering all the things that he wanted to hear, all along telling herself that she didn't like him and this meant nothing to her at all. But as soon as morning came, Inuyasha was back to his old cold hearted ways ordering her around and being a asshole, in general, she jnew he had to act this way around the castle, because his father had spies watching them all the time. The day that word had reached Kagome's home her father the king had sent his best man Hojo Navaltio to retrieve his precious princess. On the way to the castle, Hojo was so excited to be getting his Kagome back, than maybe he could marry her and become King. He climbed up the balcony to Kagome's parapet and putting his arms around her middle quieted her by putting his hands over her mouth and putting on some shoes, Kagome was out the window and safely landed on a horse.

Inuyasha was still in his tree when his senses detected another male human nearby this made him mad, so he ran off to go find out who the hell was in youkai territory. He saw horses with a man and woman but getting a closer glimpse, his blood boiling seeing Hojo with his arms around Kagome, he lost all control and without a moment's thought slit the young man's throat. Knocked out Kagome and bound her arms behind her back, so she wouldn't put up a fight, she tried kicking him but before she could do that he tied her feet as well. "You, bitch do you think that you could escape me that easily, I am your master and no one else will have you but me.. Kagome was in tears at seeing her former fiancé Hojo dead lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Inuyasha deposited his slave on his bed none to gently and walked out of the room locking the door, he didn't understand why he needed her so badly but the thought of her leaving was to much for him so he decided to go talk to his father about something. Kagome was still tied up and angrier than ever, she hated her master and wanted to kill him, for murdering her former fiancé, sure she didn't love hojo but no one deserved to be killed so brutally.

Inuyasha met up with his father in his study, and knowing that his father fell in love with his first slave and than married her, he needed to hear the whole story so he could decide what he needed to do with his slave that he couldn't bear to see leave him.

Well that's it for this chapter, Next chapter I will focus on Miroku and Sango a bit more, Hope you liked..


	6. Chapter Five: The Story and the Plan

The Story and Sango's Freedom 

**After Inuyasha decided to go into his father's study, he had his mind made up that he felt that he had treated Kagome badly and he wanted to find a way to make it up to her, because no matter how he tried to deny it he didn't want her to hate him. When he reached his father's study he found his father deep in thought about something and had a scowl on his face. When the hanyou entered, his father put on a fake smile and asked in polite but impatient voice what he needed. Inuyasha asked his father to tell him how he and his mother had met and fell in love. He had heard that his mother was a concubine that was bought by his father and instantly they fell in love and he freed her and they married soon after, that's all he had heard from the gossips, but he needed to know if that was what he was beginning to feel for his young kagome. He wished the circumstances were different and he didn't have to act the way he did towards her, but they weren't and he had to act as a master was dictated in his fathers household. His father didn't really want to go back down that road again, his mother was killed by a demon, who wanted her all to himself, and Taisho was to stubborn to figure that out, he thought that she never returned his love and that she hated him and was having an affair with another man, especially when he caught said man climbing up her terrace at night and that was when Taisho got possessive and decided to free her and make her his wife and he thought maybe eventually she would love him in return. Well that same night that they were married, it was an unusual love, but it wasn't one-sided, his little wife, was ashamed at falling in love with a demon, so she pretended to hate him. Once she found out that she was pregnant she wanted desperately to tell her husband that she loved him, but was scared that now in this form he would not want her, as she was swollen and overweight, not the thin beauty she used to be. After his mother had given birth to a little hanyou, there was an attack and all the lights went out and when they turned back on his wife was dead, she had been stabbed to death, the little baby hanyou was crying as he was laying in his dead mothers arms. Taisho picked up the babe, and walked out of the room, and that was the day that his heart turned cold and he sealed up his feeling's and never mourned his wife, choosing to buy another slave, a cat demon named tashira and that was how he had Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was stunned after he had heard his father's story and decided that his father would be no help to him so he just walked away and left. "Oh, son, I let my heart die a long time ago, but you are young and have years ahead of you, but if you find the one, don't let her get away and with that he dismissed the hanyou, to brood" **

**Inuyasha had never known the whole story about his mother, just that she had died when he was born, it made him angry to know that she was brutally murdered and he was laying in her arms. He decided now was not the time to go see his Kagome, so he left the house and ran out into the woods to releieve some pent up anger on some innocent trees. After he had sliced a great deal of trees down, he decided to go back to his room and see how his Kagome was faring.**

**Once he reached the room, he saw her bent over on his desk writing something, curious he grabbed it out of her hand, it read**

**Dear**

**Father, I have been taken slave to a demon's household, and am being used as a common hoare to a inu-hanyou, it is hell here, I was almost freed by Hojo but, my rage driven master murdered him in front of my very own eyes, how I hate that bastard, I love Hojo he was my best friend. I swear with every breath that I have I will personally see to it that his death is evenged. Well I don't want to get caught so I must go, please don't give up on me.**

**Signed,**

**Princess Katana**

**After reading the letter Inuyasha's eyes were burning, he couldn't believe it he was felt like his heart had been torn apart, here he was going to confess his feelings to her and she was planning to escape again, that bitch! Obviously the feeling was not mutual but he would not lose his temper and show her that she hurt him, no he put on the cold impassive face and threw the letter into the fire. "Slave, you will draw me a bath, I am tired and dirty, than you will accompany me in the bath, we will have no more thoughts on you escaping because you will and always have belonged to me!"**

**Kagome was kind of confused that he didn't scream at her just spoke to her with a cold tone, so she got up and went to do as he bid. As she walked away she didn't notice the single tear that escaped her master's eyes before he wiped it away and decided to never let his heart rule over his head, as long as she was his slave, he could have what he wanted her body, he didn't have any use for his emotions and that was that.**

**Sango and Miroku were traveling for days it seemed like until finally they came across a camp, Miroku went into a larger tent telling Sango to wait her, he had some business to do but he would be right back. He drew up the paper's to free her and signed them. Once that was done he went back outside. "Sango-Sama you are no longer a slave, I freed you, I want you as a wife, not a slave, ever since the day I met you I have been smitten with your exotic beauty, so what do you say will you be my wife?"**

**Sango, who was shocked turned bright pink and started crying, Miroku got concerned and thought oh I guess you don't want to be with me and started to walk away when Sango got off her horse and jumped into his arms and kissed him. She was so happy, she couldn't wait she was going to marry her love and be a free woman, but wait what about her friend Kagome, she needed to find away to convince her fiancé to have Kagome freed as well. So with that she kissed her husband and decided to get him drunk and seduce him than ask him for a favor. **

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated I have been busy, I will do another chapter after this one today, thanks for the support.. I know it seems like Inu and Kag will never be but they will, Just give it time, I have a plan.. thanks**

**Kags1982**


	7. Chapter Six: What will be will be

What will be will be 

Kagome followed Inuyasha the asshole to the bathroom, she would like nothing better to do than drown him and run like crazy but she knew that would never work. So she set about to the task of making a bath full of roses and lavender so that she would piss him off, because he hated smelling like a girl. He started to feel bad about what he said to his slave, but remembered the hated letter she was writing to her supossed kingdom and that just set his temper off again. He angrily walked into the bathroom, "Keh, what the hell is that annoying smell, I can't take a bath in this shit, It smells like a wench"! "Well Master, I thought that the lavender would relax you, and the roses are to help your skin, roses are a excellent salve for the skin.

**But if you want I will draw you another one, she set about to let the water out, cursing under her breath how ungrateful her master was. "Wait, wench that was thoughtful of you I will use this, but you aren't undressed, I thought I told you to join me, You will join me right now and quick before I lose what I have of my patience with you!" So Kagome quickly undressed fearful of angering her master further, she just didn't understand why he wanted her near when it was so obvious that he hated her so damn much. During the bath, Kagome scrubbed the hell out of her master's back making it angry and red, she took to drowning him in soap bubbles washing his silvery hair, she relished in the feel of his silky hair but she would never tell him that. They lavished in the bath for a very long time, until finally he started to kiss her and she surprisingly found herself kissing him back, they met each other's kisses with equal passion and fervor. They ended up making love in the bathtub, but Kagome just kept telling herself to remember the plan and not get caught up in her emotions, but whenever they made love it was like she was with her lover, and not that arrogant hanyou who was her master. He reveled in the feel of her skin against his, He loved to see the expression she made when he drove deeper into her. She cried out his name in extasy, and than afterwards they towel dried each other off and went to bed, she fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha wondering to himself why he can't hate her even when she betrayed him again and again, instead why he wanted to be with her every second and he couldn't get enough of her. Kagome fell asleep in his arm's and dreamed about them being together, whether she chose to believe it or not she was starting to fall for her master. He had already fallen for her and his cold hard barrier was starting to break away. He was going to tell her that he had feeling's for her but when he saw the letter his blood boiled and he wanted to strangle her, but the way she was in the bathtub and seeing her naked in all her glory, he couldn't help but still want to be with her. It hurt him to think that she only wanted him for his body, he wished that she wasn't his slave, so he could pursue her in a relationship, but as long as she was deceitful and lied he would not let her go, even if she was his slave for the rest of his life he would have her.**

**Sango and Miroku had sake to celebrate their engagement and were soon happily drunk in each other's arms. Sango began kissing her fiancé and from there the clothes came off and they began massaging whip cream over each other's bodies and licking it up. After Miroku licked the whip cream off of Sango's breasts, she couldn't take it anymore, so she got on top of him and impaled herself on his massive hard penis. She rode him into extacy, he was calling out her name as she started to cum and they both rode out the waves of extacy together. After the lovemaking they both passed out on the futon in each other's arms. The next morning they woke up eager to get back to the Taisho mansion to go tell inu and Kagome the good news. **


	8. Chapter Seven: The ride back to the cast...

**Chapter Seven: The ride back to the castle. **

Sango and Miroku woke up after an exhausting night of passionate lovemaking, both were equally anxious to get back the castle to tell the hanyou and his slave Kagome the good news. Sango was going to still see about her plan of getting Kagome freed, maybe by now Inuyasha will have grown tored of her as he does with all women, and agree to let her go. Sango was planning on asking Kagome to be her maid of honor, she was so excited that she almost tripped over her still sleepy fiancé who protested about being up so early in the morning. She kissed him on the lips and brooking no further argument out of him, they both got on their horses, wind dancer and Thunderbolt and off they went galloping back to the castle.

**When morning approached and Kagome awoke in her master's arms naked and still kind of hazy, she thought to herself that she felt comfortable being in his embrace, even if he was a jerk when he was awake, she couldn't help but feel he looked like an angel when he slept. Inuyasha felt eyes on him and awoke to his beautiful slave staring down at him, taken of guard since he was not yet awake he grabbed her in his arm's and shifting her so she lay on her back he entered her once more and this time he did not hold back he took out all his frustrations and feelings on her and rode her hard, they were both sweating and panting, finally not being able to hold it in any longer, Inuyasha blurted out in mid orgasm, "MM Kagome my love you feel so good, I love you and am never going to let you go" After they were done and he fell asleep Kagome' s thoughts were running a mile a minute. Wait a minute, did he just say that he loved me, oh my god the pathetic fool, My plan worked and now I can finally gain my freedom, but deep inside her a voice was saying "do not fool yourself, you love the man to, so why not just admit it and be happy together." Kagome told her self that she would never have any feelings for any master that owned her but she broke her only rule, to never fall in love with her keeper and she was thoroughly disgusted with herself at the moment. When Inuyasha woke up again it was nearly noon and Kagome was not next to him, worried that she had tried to escape again he started to grow, but than saw her tiny form looking out the windowsill, she was deep in thought and hadn't realized her master had awoken yet. Inuyasha remembered yelling that he loved her while they were making love, he had to go see how she felt about him, he had to know, one way or another even if she would never love him, he would not let her have her freedom, even if it meant having her hate him till the day she died. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, "Kagome, I know that you are wondering if what I said is true, I have slowly realized that I love you all of you even your fiery spirit, I realize that this very confusing, and hardly ever happens but I have fallen deeply in love with you." Kagome starts crying "I… I, why do you have to do this to me is it not enough that you have me as your prisoner, but you must tease me so, You don't know what love is, you only know how to be a cold calculating asshole who murdered my fiancé, I could never love someone as arrogant as you"! "God damnit all to hell, but I love you to, I tried to deny it to myself but the truth is I can't seem to leave you, I didn't want to but I have fallen for you as well. But I am a slave, and the number one rule is to never fall for your master, but who am I kidding we can never be.. Inuyasha stopped her in mid-sentence kissing her and calming her down, "I will free you, than we can get married and always be together, we must ride out to the slave camps, in the Yoshira mountains, there you can be freed and we can be married. "We must leave immediately, they packed up a few things and headed out to the horse stables, where an exhausted Sango and Miroku were getting off their horses. "Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku were in the stables not speaking than all of a sudden both Kagome and Sango scream I'm getting married."**

**End chapter: **

**Next chapter Eight: Freedom and Wedding Bells**

**Stay tuned..**


	9. Chapter Eight: Freedom and MEet Prents

Chapter Eight: Freedom and Meet the Parent's 

Kagome and Sango were both so shocked by the announcements, the two guys just stared at each other with big smirks on their faces, miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back and congratulated him. Inuyasha was so happy that Kagome had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, that he couldn't think straight, he just kept on smiling like the love infatuated puppy that he was. Sango was so happy for her friend that they hugged each other and were in tears, seeing their women crying the two guy's got worried and ran over to comfort them. They all decided that when Inu and Kag got back from the slave trade and she was officially freed they would have the wedding. Princess Kagome was going to take Inuyasha to her kingdom first to have her parents meet him and hopefully give their blessing, than they would return to Inuyasha's castle and all four would have a double wedding.

**After Naraku found out that bitch he sold into slavery was going to be set free he was furious, and there was nothing his servants could do to calm him done, his plan to marry the queen and kill the king would have gone of perfectly if she had just remained a slave, but he found out her inu-youkai master fell in love with the wench and planned on marrying her, but he would have a hard time marrying her if she was dead! With that he began planning and laughing maniacally.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome has been on horseback for a very long time, she was tired so she decided it would be okay to take a nap so she rested her back against him and proceeded off to dreamland. In Kagome's dream , (No, you can't be you are supposed to be dead, I thought no!) Kagome, Inuyasha was concerned he watched her expression turn to that of pure terror and she started screaming and twisting in her sleep. He shoke her gently awake and she burst into tears in his lap telling him about the horrible dream she had just had. Inuyasha soothed his Kagome and soon she was back asleep peaceful this time with no bad dreams. "Kagome, wake up we are here, oy, are you going to sleep all day!" Kagome! Kagome awoke to Inuyasha's yelling. "What the hell, you don't have to yell I am not dead, ya know! We are here, lets hurry and set you free, so we can get married, I think that you are carrying my pup and I don't want him born a bastard. Plus in your condition you won't be fit for riding on a horse, not to mention showing up pregnant at your parent's castle will totally piss them off! Kagome didn't need any more encouragement she let him help her off of the horse and followed him into a tent where there where older youkai everywhere. "Don't tell me let me guess you wish to have her freed, is that it my young hanyou?" Here sign these papers and each of you must prick your fingers and sign your initials in blood, there you go she is now a free woman, entitled to her royal name again, Princess Kagome Katana. **

**Inuyasha was going to marry a princess and he would be her prince, it seemed all to good to be true. One the way back to Kagome's castle she told Inuyasha to let her do all the talking. He complied a little more than nervous to be meeting royalty especially after the way he treated their daughter. Once she arrive at her home, her pregnancy hormone's took control and she started to burst out in tears at the sight of her kingdom. Her mother ran to her and they exchanged hugs like they hadn't seen each other in years, when it had really only been two months. Her father saw the young hanyou sitting on the horse, and was immediately suspicious and a little annoyed. Inuyasha got off the horse after being introduced to her mother, "Mother this is Inuyasha my fiancé, we have traveled here to invite you to our wedding in the southern lands in the youkai territory it is being held at the taisho castle, please say that you will come, I love him and wish to share my special day with my family. After many hugs and congratulations they left off for the kingdom and the wedding.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Naraku and the WEdding Par...

Chapter Nine: The Wedding and Naraku

**On the way back to Inuyasha's castle, Kagome and Inuyasha were very quiet, Kagome can't believe that her parent's were okay with her marrying Inuyasha of course she sort of left out of the part where she was Inuyasha' s slave and how she was kidnapped, she decided they would get married and than afterwards there was sure to be some fireworks. Sango and Miroku were already planning the double wedding, Sango already had chosen white roses as the centerpiece and silky lace tablecloths with digital camera's one each table followed by a gold tiara for the little girl's to take home with them and for the boy's a little sword like dagger. Sango decided to wait for Kagome to get back and than she was going to take them dress shopping while Miroku dragged Inuyasha to get fitted for a tuxedo. **

"**Um, Inuyasha, what do you think is going to happen when my parent's find out the real reason how we met, I am debating whether or not to wait and tell them about me being pregnant or not, they might try to kill you, My grandpa might throw his spell scrolls at you, he doesn't like demons very much. "Keh, I am not afraid of some old fart." "I love you and I will do whatever it takes to be with you, even if it means letting you go, so your parents can cool off. But right now lets concentrate about the wedding. **

**When they arrived at the castle, Kagome was sleepy from her travels, and since she was pregnant with a hanyou, the pregnancy only lasts three months so she was already starting to show. Inuyasha carried Kagome up the stairs to their bed and they both wary decided to take a short cat nap. **

"**What, they are not going to get married, Kikyo! "Yes, Naraku, go and stop the wedding! I don't care what you have to do to stop it but just stop it, if those to get married, it will be disastrous, Kagome's power will grow stronger, if she becomes a full miko, than I will never be able to become an all powerful unstoppable youkai."**

**Kikyo slips into a disguise which makes her look exactly like Kagome, Inuyasha awakes and finds Kagome still sleeping so he steps outside for some fresh air. Kikyo steps in and walks up to Inuyasha and starts to kiss him, "Kagome,mmfh I thought you were sleeping, you shouldn't be up yet, He begins kissing her in return and as soon as the real Kagome awakes she see's her new fiancé kissing another girl, but not just any girl it's her cousin the bitch kikyo! "Slap, how could you Inuyasha, Inuyasha opens his eyes and sees Kikyo and pushes her out of the way, "Wait Kagome wait" I thought it was you Wait!" Kagome runs away with tears in her eyes "I hate you Inuyasha, I don't want to see you ever again, the wedding's off!"**

**On her way, back to her castle, Kagome is captured by Naraku, she is knocked unconscious, and wakes up in a prison cell in chains. "Aw princess Kagome, I finally have you and you will mate with me and become my bride and I will gain the power of the shikon no tama! He begins to rip her clothes off and viciously rapes her she tries to bite and kick but to no avail, he knocks her unconscious again and putting his clothes back on he leaves. Kagome wakes up again, she is bleeding, and her clothes are torn she curls up under a blanket and falls asleep crying thinking that Inuyasha betrayed her again!**

**Angry inuyasha has Kikyo thrown in the dungeons, he planned on going down and torturing her to admitting who she was working for. **


	11. Chapter Ten: The Fight and Happily Ever ...

Chapter Ten: The Death and the Happily Every After

Kagome was not sure what had happened, Naraku had given her some type of drug and than she remembered waking up here naked and bleeding. Wait a second, wasn't Naraku supposed to be dead, his other half Onigumo died in a fire so what was Naraku also known as Onigumo doing still alive. All these questions puzzled the young princess, she was terrified of the man, he had a sick obsession with her, ever since he was hired to be her bodyguard a long time ago. He was a faithful bodyguard always following her around and making sure that she was safe, but she always got the creepiest vibes coming from this particular man, especially one day when she caught him sniffing her underwear, ew gross, so she had her father fire him. Naraku was not happy to say the least and he vowed revenge, but than there was a great fire at his place and there was no body to be found.

**Naraka walked in just as Kagome was rehashing past events, "Mm, you still look as good as you did two years ago, my princess. I will enjoy breaking you and taking your kingdom as my own, Your father how dare he cast me out like he did, I tried to reason with the man, but he is so stubborn, he shall be the first one that I slay with the youkai powers you will bestow upon me. "Fuck you, Naraku, I won't give you any of my powers, you are an evil bastard, we all thought you dead, but deep down I knew that you were not, but my father as you say didn't believe me and wait a minute you're the reason I was kidnapped and sold to that family of Youkai's!"**

**Yes, dear Kagome and I was going to come and steal you away but things didn't go as planned that damn hanyou, had to fall in love with you and set you free, what a baka! Do not speak about my fiancé in that way, he loves me, he would never try to hurt me or steal my powers away from me. Wake up girl, he is using you for your powers, a hanyou can never be with a human, it's just not possible, but I can make an exception for you my beauty, we will be king and queen and rule both kingdoms with an iron fist. Go to Hell! I would rather die, than marry a scum bag like you!**

**Slap, You hit me you bastard, how dare you strike me I shall see you hanged for this you vile despicable cad! **

**Meanwhile Inuyasha had been down in the dungeons for hours, watching while his guards whipped and tortured Kikyo, but she wouldn't talk, in fact she had a grisly smile on her face the entire time, it was like she was soulless or something to that matter. Inuyasha had had enough, he told the guards to leave them alone, "He sank his claws into her flesh, "Listen here bitch, I don't have time for games, you are going to tell me where Kagome is or I am going to personally rip out your throat!**

**Kikyo didn't flinch, instead she said, Inu-baby why do you want a little girl when you can have a woman, like me. Inuyasha was about to kill her, when Sesshomaru walked in, Little brother you are so pathetic, let me handle this mortal I will get her to talk. Kikyo was afraid of his brother so she spilled, Alright naraku has her in the old abandoned fuchin castle, please get him away from me! Sesshomaru had raped Kikyo in the past, but he didn't remember it, obviously she had. **

**Inuyasha was hesitant to let her go, but he didn't want to kill her either, she looked so much like his fiancé, the resemblance was uncanny. After Inuyasha had saddled up and Miroku came as well, Sango demanded to come and after a huge fight she won and was also riding kiara her pet that transforms into a cat neko Miroku bought her for Sango as a present to express his love for her. The ride seemed like It lasted forever, then finally they came upon an old deserted castle, filled with weeds and swamp, it looked unhabitted. A scream was heard and Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red as he howled out "Kagome! He ran like the devil himself was chasing after him, when he couldn't get the door open he broke it, fangs bared, he was ready to kill. Naraku was on top of a struggling Kagome he had a blade to her throat, she was naked and shivering. Kagome saw Inuyasha but pretended like he wasn't there, He advanced on Naraku and dug his claws into his back, Naraku spun around in obvious pain, "Sango, get Kagome out of here now! Inuyasha licked his claws reveling in the taste of blood. Naraku retaliated with a sword of his own and knicked inuyasha in the shoulder, piercing him, blood started oozing from his left shoulder but he flexed his claws and bringing out his sword, it transformed into a bigger sword and he went after Naraku, He brought the sword down onto his head, but once again, Naraku dodged it, Sango came in with a boomerang and knocked Naraku down, Inuyasha shoved his sword into Naraku's heart and after a lot of cursing and a promise to return he died in a puddle of his own blood. **

**Unfortunately inuyasha was craving more blood, and he went after Sango, Miroku saw this and ran for his fiancé, Kagome stepped in, please don't kill her, Inuyasha wake up I love you and she kissed him, he dug his claws into her but than his eyes turned back to normal, than when he came to Kagome fainted in his arms, she had lost consciousness and she was bleeding very badly. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and they rode back to his castle. **

**One month later, the wedding took place, Kagome and Sango were both resplendent in their silky white kimono like wedding dresses, the grooms wore matching tuxes of silver and black, except Inuyasha had a sword on his hip. After the vows, and the ceremony itself, the coronation began and Inuyasha was now a prince. Kagome told her parent's that they were going to be grandparents in less than a month and they were in shock at first, but than her mother was so excited, she hugged them both. Miroku and Sango moved into the castle as Inuyasha and Kagome's personal advisors and friends. A month later Kagome had a pup that she named mika, Sango and Miroku were also expecting another baby as well. Kagome eventually told her parents the whole reason why she and her husband met, they thought it was a funny story, and they were glad that there daughter had such a protective husband. Naraku was never heard from again, some say that he was going to sell his soul to the devil himself to exact revenge, but when he did the four would be ready for him. Kagome purified the shikon no tama and than made it vanish, to be found in another lifetime. **

**The End**

**Thanks to all the readers for their support on this story, I am getting read to write another story, **

**Here's a preview of my next story:**

**The Infamous Golden Eyed Pirate Inuyasha**

**Kagome was on a voyage to meet her betrothed Kouga when her ship is attacked and… that's all you have to read the story to get the rest. thanks**


End file.
